Show Me What It's Like
by ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: Sebastian has loved Ciel for two years, and will keep loving him... But does Ciel love him to? So he just asks for Ciel to show how he feels, even if he doesn't ask this verbally. (Sequel to 'Say It Like It Is') Human!Sebastian/Demon!Ciel, BlackButler Modern AU, SxC


A/N: This AU just keeps haunting me….

 _You're standing in the moonlight_. _You're long milky legs stand erect, holding you're frail frame up on the porch that's chilled with oncoming frost. The baby-purple sheer silk waving off your body in the soft autumn wind is enough to make me want more of you. You stands there still, head held high to feel and smell the air. Yet, you doesn't get cold. I think you like the cold._

 _It brings me pleasure to look at my hand marks on your hips, and the love-bites that dust across your chest, back, and neck. Winter will settle on this countryside quicky. But I don't mind. I have you to keep me warm, and vice versa. Both in mind, soul… and body._

Sweat-soaked silk gowns and sweet little moans have become my night. Intoxicating tight heat is my drug. Thin and frail yet impossibly strong bones move under baby-soft skin has become the clothes of my body. The sweetest acts of love and praise is a simple kiss or lick to my neck. And my sweet little one… my sweet little Ciel is my home.

I lay in the canopy bed of my room, the doors to the porch wide open. The curtains of the windows and my bed wave lazily, but I pay them no mind.

Stretching weakly, I sit up. My once fevered and exited body is now damp with sweat, phantom heat still warming my cheeks. My eyes study the figure standing at the edge of the porch. He's perfect.

"My Lord?" says the figure. I blink, taking my eyes away from the small of his back. His head is turned a bit, yet his body still faces the flat grassy plains. From here, I can see the faint outline of his bruised lips.

"Yes?" I ask. _I have told you many times before to call me by name… but you still love formalities, don't you?_

"Come here," he says, before turning his face back towards the countryside. The moon is high in the sky, and stars twinkle; they remind me of Ciel's eyes.

I get up without question, a small smile is all I wear while walking over. Ciel looks back at me, holding the thin and near-transparent periwinkle sheer silk robe over his shoulders. He looks up at me with a calm and peaceful expression.

I smile wider, bringing up a hand to his face, stroking his cheek with the back of my ring finger. Beautiful.

"Do you like it here?" I ask. The question catches him off guard, but the little beauty composes himself. He is very good at it.

"I do," he says, but makes no move to signal me that he will elaborate. I sigh. He never really tells me much unless I order him. But even then, he finds the loopholes.

I let out a long sigh, watching my breath fog in the night. Ciel shuffles on his bare feet, and I can tell he wants to talk.

"What is it, love?"

"..."

"Ciel,"

"I like it here,"

"I'm glad," A kiss is placed on his hairline. Muscles and bones move in the kiss's receiver, to get closer.

"I'm glad that you're glad,"

"Always," I finish off, placing kisses along his neck. He sighs, before saying something random.

"Do you think that it would be ok if I skinny-dipped in the creek?"

"Ciel, can you pass the Earl Gray?" asks Angelina. The mid autumn air is becoming colder, so Ciel had suggested that I invite my family and 'friends' over for tea. I doubted that people would want to sit outside in the garden, which most has died away for the cold, but people did come. More so than I expected.

Ciel's favorite tea was Earl Gray. I discovered this not long after I dragged him home that night, two years ago. Personally, I found it funny. A demon, no less a child demon, likes tea. He will drink nothing but that, or water. Food is just sweets. Sweets, sweets, and more sweets. Every morning, since two months ago, I wake up to find him licking and smacking away at some slice of cake or pastry. And I know that I have no memory of buying or making such a cake. Apparently, this is normal for him too.

The bluenette seemed to like living and working on a Victorian era level. He even dressed like he was from that time, not to mention the way his home has suddenly changed styles. But neither of them talked on the matter. It just was.

But, here they are, with Ciel dressed so politely in black slacks, white dress top with long sleeves of lace and beads... A cute little cravet to top it all of.

The boy also made him wear a suit, informing that morning that he told everyone that the party's theme was Victorian.

Yet the boy never tells him why he loves the Victorian Era.

"Of course," Ciel states, bringing the tea up over. I sat at the end of the plastic outdoor table, watching my lover poor these people tea and such.

Angelina was my first cousin, and was the first person to arrive. She was always dressed in red and frill, and hearing that the party of Victorian style, she decked out. Even to the point where she 'presented' herself with a bow. Ciel found this all good fun of course. He even kissed her hand. Kissed. I would be lying if I said this didn't bother me. But it did.

"Welcome to the Michaelis estate, Madame… Red," he says with a small smile. Ciel's facial expressions were as colorful as a sewer rat, if in public. He smiled to a minimum, for he mostly looked almost angry or sad. Almost. I'd say he is more on the stoic side. My red-drenched cousin found this amusing and pleasing, for she gushed with smiles.

"Oh! Look at your manners, little sir!" she giggles, before taking her hand back. She laughs, before looking over at me. Drat. Well, there goes my chance of escape.

"Sebby!" she spats, marching over.

'Sebby' was a childhood nickname that she and my other playmates thought funny and cute. Perhaps I found it 'cute' as well, once. But I'm grown, not a child.

But Ciel seems to want to change that.

"Anna," I say with a forced smile. Ciel calmly walks up next to us, hands crossed behind his slim back.

"Lunch will be held in the garden, and will be served once everyone arrives. For now, tea has been prepared" he says. _You are quite the little butler, aren't you?_ _Forget about being in the twenty first century Ciel, just keep on being you._ Ciel already knows this, though.

Anna nods, clapping her hands.

"Wonderful!"

I nodded, and lead her out to the garden. Ciel gives a small turn of his head, watching us leave. I turn my head back to him, winking.

The color on his still stoic face is enough to tell me how he really feels.

After Angelina, the rest of the party-goers came. After Anna, came the Midford's. Mis and Mr. Midford had two children, Elizabeth and Edward. Mis Midford, Frances, was a odd… and rather scary woman. She always demanded manners and utmost politeness. Her husband was as friendly as a brick. Frances was from England, and her family had grown up there for quite sometime. I had met her and her youngest child, Elizabeth, at the supermarket one day four years ago. I had just received my official agent badge, and, like the little shit i was then, wanted to go around showing it off. Apparently my hair was 'messy', and this… horror of a woman noticed. To a point where she marched up to me, pushing her buggy full of vegetables and meat along with her. It was a scary sight, to say in the least. And I've seen a lot of things.

The little girl, who demanded to be called Lizzy, managed to pull her off of me (not after she slaps on some hair gel). Somehow, we call become 'friends'. Really, Frances just demanded me to take her phone number so I can call her in the future for manner advice. Right. Yeah. They have come over for dinner in the past, but really only since Ciel came into my life.

During that time, he found my address book. Aaaaaaaand he called everybody on it. _Everybody_.

 _Cheeky little sh_ \- I pause, getting a sudden memory of him in a moaning flushed state, mouth open in silent pleasure-pain screams. _Ciel. Where are you right now?_

"Uncle Sebby?" said a voice, bringing me back to the present. Before me was little Sieglinde Sullivan. I blink, but then smile wide. Maybe there was a few people here I didn't mind.

But I change my mind, seeing three figures walk out into the garden.

Somehow other people had arrived, and were sitting around chatting happily as if we were in nineteenth century England. A odd chap named 'Joker' and his girl 'Beast', Mr. Chambers, Ms. Victoria and her male friends that tagged along, Snake and his pets, The triplets, Ms. Annafellows, Mr. Wolflord… the list goes on.

I pat my niece's head, smiling softly and telling he to go play with the other kids. Children dressed in drag really, tagged along by their overbearing parents. She smiles, before running off. I sigh, looking back at the three figures. Mr. Faustus… I think darkly, seeing Ciel trail solemnly behind him, and some young blonde coltish thing that hangs on his arm like a love-struck puppy. Ciel finds my gaze quickly, and I pat the chair next to me. My little lover gives a weak smile, walking over calmly.

Claude and I have never gotten on good terms. Maybe it's because I've had to arrest the man twice for charges with sexual harasments to minors.

Ciel sat quietly next to me, looking tired. I give a smile as well, patting his shoulder.

"Lord Michaelis… I must say, I was a pleasant surprise that I got an invitation to a Victorian tea party at your… home," Says a snake's voice. I cringe, almost visibly, before looking back to see a yellowed eyed man. And much to my chagrin, his gaze isn't on me. But rather my loved one beside me.

I blink, and look back at Ciel. To my surprise, he's asleep. _Asleep._

Ciel really likes pushing my buttons, huh?

A/N: Just a little two-shot I'm making, prequel to 'Say It Like It Is'. Comment for more, and let me know if you want some smut in the next chapter! Next chapter should show how Sebastian thinks about Ciel being a Demon! And some insight to how they meet that night ~ Shadow.


End file.
